


A Rose By Any Other Name Would Smell Just As Sweet

by waitingfor_shiro (waitingfor_margo)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Keith thinks he's gay, Making Out, Questioning Keith, Self-Harm, Smut, Strip Games, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, all the good stuff basically, also this is not my fic alone, both of them are 19, both of them are models, but they don't actually appear, like i don't make the rules they just are, long-haired Pidge, more info in the notes, not really but Keith punches a mirror so, so it's an au but I don't know what au, some OCs are mentioned, they aren't paladins of Voltron but I don't know what they are then, this is also super cheesy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingfor_margo/pseuds/waitingfor_shiro
Summary: Pidge just wanted to cheer Keith up. None of the two of them knew how they ended up naked and with feelings for each other that go beyond friendship.





	A Rose By Any Other Name Would Smell Just As Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This originally wasn't planned as a fic at all. This is part of a private role play between me and the lovely Liz on Instagram. She role played Pidge and I did Keith. We didn't plan how this should go at all, none of us knows what the other will write - we just go with it. I separated the parts written by her from those by me to make it clear who wrote what.
> 
> If you are interested in what we do with our Pidge and Keith, go follow us on Instagram on  
> @confusedkogane  
> @hazyholt

Keith’s phone buzzed with a new notification. “ughgunderson commented on one of your pictures”. Keith rubbed at his eyes, opening the app. There were two messages from Pidge.

 **ughgunderson** Keith….  
**ughgunderson** text me now

Keith scrolled up and read the caption he had added under the picture again. 

“Today is the day I have been dreading… I don’t know what to say but I feel like I should say something, I must say something. This man changed my life and I need to make him proud, I desperately need to make him proud of me. I- I can’t bear this. I can’t bear remembering. I can’t bear thinking that my fucked up life got better only to be smashed into pieces. I don’t care if any of you ever got hurt by their crush or even long term partners because whatever you felt wasn’t what I had to feel. What I felt was what it really means to get your heart broken. And I also don’t care that I sound pathetic because there is only one thing I can care about in this moment: today it is one year ago that Thace Kogane, the best man I ever knew and the only one I ever thought of as my father, died. I don’t care how many families I ran through, I don’t care how many of them meant well, I don’t fucking care whoever’s sperm I came out of – this man, only this one, was my dad. It took me so long to find him, to find home, and then he got taken from me again. And my world shattered. He was the first adult who cared about me, the first to actually have interest in me and feel proud being my parent. He showed me what family meant and what being loved meant in a platonic way. He accepted me like I was, hot-headed, stubborn with weird interests and not for a second did he treat me differently when he found out I was gay. He treated me as if I had been his son for my whole life, he treated me like I was the child he always wanted, he treated me like I mattered and like I was the best thing in his life and to this day I feel like I was never able to give him back what he gave to me. He was how I always pictured a father should be and I wanted to be like him – I still want to be like him. I want to make him proud forever. I want him back… I want my dad back. My dad who I knew for only two years and who died-”

He had broken off at that point, unable to write any more than that. He hesitated for a moment before doing as Pidge had requested.

Keith (9:21pm): Hey…

Pidge (9:22pm): Holy shit keith  
Pidge (9:22pm): i’m so fucking sorry

Keith (9:24pm): thanks…  
Keith (9:26pm): I miss him so much…

Pidge (9:26pm): i know and I’m not going to lie and say it will be okay, because it never will be. you’ll always miss him. But you have to be strong  
Pidge (9:27pm): do you need me to come over?

Keith (9:27pm): I don’t know…I honestly don’t know what I need now, what to do…  
Keith (9:27pm): But I feel pretty empty and lonely  
Keith (9:28pm): Maybe you should come over  
Keith (9:28pm): Please

Pidge (9:28pm): i’ll be there in 10  
Pidge (9:29pm): you never have to ask

Keith (9:31pm): Thanks

Pidge (9:31pm): yep  
Pidge (9:43pm): i’m pulling in

Keith (9:44pm): You can come up, the door is open

*

Pidge walked inside, throwing her keys onto the couch. “Keith? Where are you?”, she called.

“Here…”, came his weak voice, cracked from crying so much, from the living room where he sat on the couch, the only picture of him and Thace in his hand.

Pidge ran into the living room, halting when she saw Keith. “Hi…” She went over to sit with him, planting herself on the sofa. She looked at his hand. “I like that picture…”

“Me too”, he whispered brokenly – his voice wasn’t working properly – as a few new tears ran over his face. “He looks so happy…It got taken shortly after I left school. Before I met him I just wanted to drop out but he encouraged me to keep going. He made me better…” A tear fell onto his father’s face and Keith softly brushed it away.

“You both look happy.” Pidge smiled softly. She wiped away his tears before putting her head on his shoulder.

“We both were…” Keith lay his head onto Pidge’s, closing his eyes. “Why is he gone?”, he breathed. “What did he do to deserve this? He was the best man to ever live, he was too young to die, he didn’t deserve this…If I ever find the guy who did this I’m going to kill them”, he ground out between his teeth, his blood suddenly boiling.

“Keith… there isn’t anything you could do. Even if you found the person who did it... it won’t bring him back…” She sighed, her hand twitching slightly at the sound of his teeth grinding. 

“But I want revenge!”, Keith practically shouted, his body shaking. “It was a car accident, he was just walking to work and they just fled after it happened! They didn’t stop, they didn’t look whose life they had just ended, they just drove away! I want them to suffer, I want them to hurt like I hurt.”

She moved away from him slightly, eyes widening. “Keith… you have to let it go. I know it hurts right now but it will get better…”, she reached for his hand to comfort him.

Keith looked into Pidge’s eyes, calming down a bit. “But I can’t… it’s been a year but that isn’t enough, it never will be.”

“I know it won’t feel like it for a while, for you have to realise that someday you will forgive. And you have to.” She smiled softly at him. “Anything you need from me, Keith, just let me know.”

“Can you stay over? And we watch a movie or something?” Keith took a used handkerchief out from under a cushion and brushed his tears away.

“Of course, love. I might need to go home and get some clothes…” She took the handkerchief from him and wiped his tears away. 

“Oh… but I don’t think I can be alone right now… I know that sounds stupid but I can lend you clothes, I don’t want you to go.”

“Then there’s no way I’m leaving”, she smiled. “All I really need is a hoodie and boxers, if that’s okay.” She twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

“You can have that”, Keith smiled. “Wait, I’ll get them.” He sprang up and got the clothes and a blanket for them to snuggle up underneath. “Here, I hope they fit.”

“I hope they don’t!”, she giggled. “I like big, baggy clothes”, she winked, going to change.

Keith settled down onto the couch and wrapped himself in the blanket. When Pidge returned he asked: “What should we watch? My mind is blank.”

She walked over, bending down in front of the tv, looking at movies. “I don’t know. Let’s start with what kind? Adventure, horror, romance…”, she hummed.

“…Adventure”, Keith said after thinking for a bit. “We could also stream something online if you want to show me a movie I don’t know yet… or a series, I don’t care.”

“How about we watch Star Wars? And I have a great idea for something fun we can do after…”, she giggled. She walked over and sat next to him, wrapping the blanket around herself.

“Huh, I’ve never watched Star Wars before… but sure”, Keith smiled.

“Seriously? You’ll love it, Keith! And it’s a great movie to cuddle to…”, she bit her lip.

“I’d like to cuddle”, Keith smiled, oblivious to Pidge’s intentions. “I’ll get my laptop and then we can start, wait here.” Keith set his laptop up, looked for the movie and started it. Then he sat down next to Pidge, slipping underneath the blanket with her.

She rested her head on his shoulder, playing with his hair. “I hope I made you feel better”, she smiled.

“You did, thank you for being there for me”, Keith smiled, purring quietly at having his hair played with.

She blushed softly. “Of course.” She twirled his hair around her finger. “Need me to get anything for you?”

“Nah, I’m fine”, he turned his head, smiling directly at her.

She gazed into his eyes for a moment before turning away and focusing on the movie.

Keith turned to watch the movie as well, shifting to lean more comfortably against Pidge. He felt really peaceful in this moment. “Do you want something to drink? Or anything else? I’m the host here after all”, he asked after a bit.

“I don’t know, maybe some wine would be nice”, she sighed.

“Uh, I don’t think I have any? I have beer”, Keith said apologetically.

“It’s okay, that’s less classy so I don’t have to pretend to be a lady and I get tipsy faster!”, she threw her hands in the air triumphantly.

“Haha”, Keith chuckled and stood up to get them their beer. He said down again and took a long swig from his own.

Pidge took hers, taking a swig. “Thanks, love.”

“No problem”, he answered and went back to watching. After a while he frowned. “Do we really have to watch this? Sorry but I don’t get the hype.”

“Well, what do you want to do then?”, she reached over and closed the laptop, grabbing her beer as well.

“I don’t know…”, Keith took another long swig from his beer. It never took him long to get tipsy and he could feel the beginnings of this prickling on his skin already. He looked over to Pidge. “Wow, your skin is really soft”, he reached his hand out and touched her wrist and hands mesmerised. He then realised what he was doing and shook his head lightly as if he wanted to get rid of a fly, then pulled his hand back. “Sorry…”, he mumbled, irritated. “Maybe we can… just sit here?”

Her vision started to go slightly blurry from the beer, and while Keith touched her hands, her eyes fluttered closed until he pulled away. “I… uh- I think I’m going to get more beer… Come with me?”, she smiled, avoiding eye contact. She stood up, tripping slightly as she walked into the kitchen.

“But my bottle isn’t empty yet…”, he murmured a bit confused. Still he stood up and followed her into the kitchen, his feet slightly wobbly. 

She grabbed a beer for herself, chugging almost the entire thing. She began to feel really woozy. “Keith…”, she fell over.

“Woah, Pidge!”, Keith caught her in his arms, concerned. He grabbed her face and looked at her. “Are you alright?”

“…am now”, she looked at his eyes, holding him so she wouldn’t fall.

“Why did you drink that whole bottle?”, he asked, incredulous. “…though I have to say that was pretty impressive.” He looked into her eyes that were glazed over which was a pretty look on her, he had to admit. Of course she was always pretty. But in this moment just a little more.

She pushed him away, standing and leaning against the counter. “I just, um, wanted to get drunk? Being drunk is fun…”, she mumbled. She looked at him, slightly entranced by him. “Uh…”

“Yeah, I guess it is a bit…”, he said confused, then took his own bottle and chugged the rest of it like she had done. “See, I’m as badass as you”, he grinned and chuckled.

“I’m no badass…”, she giggled. “So, really, what do you want to do? Actually, wait, let’s play a game!”, she laughed.

“A game?”, Keith raised his eyebrows, interested.

“Truth or dare!”, she smiled. “C’mon, it’ll be fun. And we can do the strip version, so if we can’t do a dare we strip! C’mon!”, she said excitedly as she pulled Keith back to the couch.

Keith’s eyebrows remained in their position up high as he got dragged back into the living room but he was amused by the idea. Sitting down he thought for a bit before saying:

“I’m uncreative, I can’t think of anything. You begin and ask me first.”

“’Kay, love. Truth or dare?”, she wiggled her eyebrows and sat cross-legged.

Keith thought for a bit. “…I’ll take truth. But wait, what exactly are the rules, we undress when we refuse to answer or do the dare? Or what?”

“That’s exactly it!”, she smiled. “Okay…how long has it been since you’ve been in love?” She tilted her head.

“Hm, I don’t know…there hasn’t been anyone special in a while. Hell, I don’t even know if I’ve ever really been in love… there were a few guys I was into but... I don’t know.” Keith frowned. “Sorry, I can’t tell.”

“Guess what that meeaaans…”, she sang, biting her lip. “Strip!”

Keith rolled his eyes, unceremoniously pulling his pullover over his head and tossing it to the side. “Your turn”, he said while sliding a hand through his hair. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth!”, she shouted, giggling at herself.

Keith couldn’t help but smile at Pidge’s adorable giggle. “Okay, um… what is your favourite thing to do during sex?”, Keith smirked.

“Oh, I see…”, Pidge smirked at him, holding his gaze. “I really just love scratching the guy’s back, leaving looong marks to see in the morning.” She bit her lip. “Okay, truth or dare, Mr. Intimate.”

Keith felt a shudder run down his spine and his eyes stayed on Pidge’s lip a tad too long as she bit it. He forced himself to look up again and answered: “Time for dare”.

“I dare you to… finish chugging your beer, and then another.” She winked. She was going to be more risky with her dare but… not yet.

“Ugh, you can’t be serious, I’m going to vomit”, Keith whined.

“Either that or strip some more…”, she winked at him.

Keith glared at her, then raised his bottle to his lips and chugged down all of the liquid, all the while holding eye contact. He licked his lips and raised his brows. “No way.” He stood up and turned around to go to the kitchen. Swaying his hips he shouted over his shoulder: “I’m not going to drop my pants!” He returned with a fresh bottle. “You’re lucky I even have that much.” He breathed in and chugged the second beer in a few long gulps. He breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly. “Happy now?”

“Very. You’re hot when you’re tipsy. Now ask me, badass, before I get drunker.” She sipped her beer.

Keith blushed red. “Eh, truth or dare?”

“Dare me.” She looked at his blush, smiling slightly.

Keith quickly recovered as Pidge said exactly what he had been hoping. “I dare you”, he said with an evil glint in his eyes, “to take your shirt off.”

“You cocksucker”, she laughed. Pidge pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her bright red lacy bra. “Fuck off. Now truth or dare? I’m getting my revenge.”

Keith laughed whole-heartedly. “I may be a cocksucker but I’m proud of it.” His gaze fell to her pretty bra as he said: “hit me with a dare, I’m invincible.”

“Okay fine. I dare you to tell me exactly what you are thinking right now, and no lying to me because I’ll be able to see it on your face, Keith”, she smirked, crossing her arms over her breasts.

Keith felt flustered all of a sudden. “Huh, that sounds more like a truth to me…”

“Well, it’s a dare. Or you can strip, because that’s fun too…”, she mumbled, looking him in the eye. “We can keep the game going for as long as we can, or we can give up here, and we both know where that is going to go. So I propose this: The first person to stop the game to, ahem, ‘act’ on their thoughts, loses.” She smiled at him. “Deal?”

“Deal”, Keith said, looking deep into Pidge’s eyes. He was hell-bent on making her lose. “You want to know what I’ve been thinking? I’ve been thinking that you look really really good right now, like hot, like in ‘I’m attracted to you’ and I’m thinking about all the things I could do to you and all the things you could do to me seeing as you’d be the first girl I’d have.” He paused to emphasise what he was saying. “I always thought I was gay but you make me question it.”

She blushed bright red, eyes widening as he spoke. “I- um…” She bit her lip, hard enough for it to turn white, before she shook her head, smirking. “It’s not working, Kogane. Ask me truth or dare.”

Keith groaned, disappointed and asked: “Truth or dare?”

“Truth, so you can’t dare me to flash you”, she giggled.

“You’re clever”, Keith grinned. “Okay, mmm, would you rather I ate you out or I fucked you hard right now?”, he asked, his eyes never leaving Pidge’s.

Pidge glared at him. “I’m not losing.” She pulled her sock off. “And that counts as stripping. Fuck with me!”, she finger-gunned him, standing to go into the kitchen. “I’m getting more alcohol.”

“No, no, no”, he called out and went after her, standing behind her and grabbing her waist. It was enthralling being so close to her. “Socks come as a pair”, he whispered into her ear. “You can’t separate them. Take the other one off as well.”

Her knees buckled slightly as Keith touched her waist. She let out a tiny moan but moved away from him. She bent over, taking off her sock and throwing it at him. “Truth or dare, Kogane”, she hummed.

Keith bit his lip. It was getting pretty hard to control himself. “Truth.”

“Is what you are feeling only lust, Keith? Do you just want to fuck the shit out of me, make me scream, and that’s it? Or is there something more to this, us?”, she whispered, leaning against the counter. She looked at the floor as she spoke.

Keith’s heart broke a bit at seeing her like that, so insecure. He thought good of how to formulate what he wanted to say. “I would never want to just ‘fuck the shit out of you’”, he used Pidge’s own words. “I care about you, Pidge. You are one of my absolutely best friends, you are there for me whenever I need you and I want to see you happy, not hurt. This… this attraction I feel is so confusing and scary and it changes stuff for me. I have no idea where this is going but it’s also exciting.” He went over to her, tilting her head up gently to make her look at him. “Do you believe me?”, he whispered.

“Yes…”, she whispered. “But… I also believe I’m not gonna lose the game, Keith. I’m quite competitive”, she giggled, putting her hand on his face. “I knew you would never treat me that way, I just wanted to hear it from your lips.” She smiled softly.

He rolled his eyes at that confession. “You know what? Fuck it. If you aren’t gonna lose that game, I have to do it.” With that he grabbed her face and captured her lips in a kiss.

She kissed back, running her hands through his hair. She was blushing, her face burning as she pressed herself against him, wanting to feel him.

Keith lost himself in Pidge’s lips, a familiar feeling and completely foreign at the same time. They were soft and moved nicely against his. Pidge smelled good, too. He ran his hands down her body, exploring her for the first time, feeling like a virgin all over again. He hummed into her mouth and grabbed her ass with both his hands.

Pidge moaned into his mouth, melting into his touch. She ran her hands up his chest, gripping tightly. She loved the feeling of being in someone’s arms, hell, she just loved physical affection. Keith was giving that and more to her and she couldn’t fathom the feeling. It was like a butterfly was flying through wherever he touched her.

Keith was so nervous when he let his hands wander higher and hover over the back of Pidge’s bra. His fingers itched to open it. They trembled slightly when he pulled it open, all the while kissing Pidge’s addicting lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned as it tangled with hers, and he brushed the straps of her bra over her shoulders.

She briefly pulled from him. “You have my permission for everything, Keith.” Her breathy voice was strained with emotion and she leaned back up to kiss him. Her body was weak and she let Keith hold her up as she concentrated on him, and only him. She pulled at the hem of his pants, whining at him.

Keith felt so weak when he heard Pidge say this. She got so pliant in his arms, something he wasn’t used to when making out. Normally it was him giving up control, giving himself over to someone else. Yet this was exciting. Pidge’s pleasure lay in his hands, she trusted him to make her feel good and he didn’t want to disappoint. He hoisted her up and sat her onto the counter, standing between her legs. Slowly he pulled her bra all the way off, looking at her small breasts for the first time. Entranced he stroked over them with a single finger, excited at the soft flesh. Gently he took his hands to cover them, then cupped them to feel their weight. Looking up at Pidge, Keith moved his lips down and kissed both of her breasts. Then he moved to her nipples and began to suck lightly.

She bit her lip and ran her fingers through Keith’s hair as he played with her breasts. She moaned softly at first, but then slightly louder. She was mesmerised at the way he handled her. She absolutely loved it. She liked being handled so gently, like she was a porcelain doll. Keith reminded her of a lion, and she felt like a little bird with him. She bent down, kissing his jawline before leaning back against the cabinets, closing her eyes.

Keith felt as if a bunch of butterflies was attending a heavy metal concert in his stomach when Pidge leaned down to kiss his jaw. It was such a small thing, yet it had him feel so much. He chased after her when Pidge moved her head back up again. When she leaned her head back out of his reach, Keith kissed her neck instead, sucking lightly to leave a mark. Having Pidge wear a reminder of this was strangely important to him in this moment. He looked up at her as if seeing her for the first time. She looked so angelic with her eyes closed. “Do you want to take this to the bedroom?”, he asked softly as if he didn’t want to disturb her wherever she was with her mind right now.

Hickies drove her crazy and it was very slight but she shook as he kissed her neck. “I thought you would never ask me”, she replied to his question. Even his voice sent shivers down her back. Keith in this new light was so… special, so sacred to her. She leaned herself closer into him, stepping off of the counter. She was so much smaller than him, and that was one of the things she adored. She loved how he was her big protector in this moment and that was all she needed.

Keith grabbed Pidge’s hand when she climbed back down to him and pulled her through his flat into his tiny bedroom. He flicked the light on, took his pants and socks off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers which didn’t hide his erection very well. But he wasn’t embarrassed about it as he had thought he would be. It felt kind of natural. “You too”, he said to Pidge, then walked back a few steps, until he felt the bed behind him and sank down onto it. He lay back and propped himself up onto his elbows, waiting for Pidge to join him.

She removed her boxers so the only thing she was wearing was her panties. She climbed onto the bed, crawling over to Keith and straddling him. She bent down, grinding on his boner as she kissed his neck, sucking and biting, leaving a mark so they both had a reminder, even though she intended to leave plenty of marks on his back. She let her hair fall over the side of her face as she tended to Keith’s neck. She paid careful attention there, like she loved people to do to her. Pidge smiled as she sucked Keith’s neck, and she took her hand and ran it up his chest, drawing circles on him with her index finger.

Keith gasped when Pidge grinded down against him, finally getting attention down there after so much sexual tension. When she moved on to his neck he moaned out loud, his neck being very sensitive. He always loved getting kissed and sucked there and it made him feel weak. Quite the opposite to what the hand on his chest made him feel: strong. He wouldn’t be able to explain it if asked but that’s what the small hand on his skin caused in him. Keith grabbed it with his own free one and gently placed it on one of his nipples. He let himself fall back so he wouldn’t have to use his arms to prop himself up any longer and moved his other hand to tangle in Pidge’s hair.

Pidge lightly pinched and played with Keith’s nipple as she grinned against his skin, letting herself get carried away on his neck before pulling away. She had slunk down so her face was just above Keith’s erection. She put a hand on the fabric, pawing through it lightly. She felt his length throbbing underneath the fabric, so she reached her hand to the hem of his boxers. “May I?”, she purred, biting her lip as she looked at him. She didn’t see herself, but she knew the look in her eye had emotions locked in it only he would see.

Keith looked down at where Pidge sat between his legs and it made his mouth go dry. She looked at him like this was her favourite place in the world and the pounding of his heart almost distracted Keith from the throbbing in his boxers. Almost. “Yeah”, he bit his lips and opened his legs wider.

Pidge pulled his boxers down, throwing them at the door. She broke eye contact with Keith as she looked down at his manhood, gasping. It was so much bigger than she had originally thought, and she got nervous. She brought her head down, licking the tip. She swirled her tongue around him before taking the whole thing in her mouth. She felt it in her throat as she brought her lips to the base of his cock. Her head slowly went back up before going down again, then up, then down.

At Pidge’s reaction to his bare cock Keith felt himself turn red. His face felt hot. But soon she got to work. “H-holy sh-shit”, Keith gasped at being taken in so quickly. He hadn’t thought Pidge would swallow him down right away but she had surprised him many times this evening already so Keith went with it. He didn’t know what to do with his hands as Pidge worked him, it had been quite some time since the last time someone had blown him. He moved his trembling fingers down to stroke her hair, not pushing but just laying his hand on her head.

Pidge continued to bob her head up and down on his cock, smiling at herself at knowing she was making him happy. She relished in the sounds he made at her. Her body shook with delight. She brought her hand up, cupping his base as she continued to work harder and harder on him. She tried to make him proud as she sucked and hummed on him. She moved so she was straddling his leg, and she grinded softly, liking the way he felt against her.

The way Pidge worked Keith’s dick made him squirm more and more. He couldn’t keep his sounds in as he got closer to orgasm. “H-hah, Pidge, stop”, he touched the sides of her face, trying to make her come up. “I’m gonna come, you have to s-stop, nghh.” Keith shut his eyes tightly at what Pidge did with her tongue. “P-please, I don’t w-wanna come yet, wanna do more t-than that.” He arched his spine, touching the mattress only with his shoulder blades and moved his arms up to hide his face behind.

Pidge pulled away, bashful. She sat up, looking away as she tried to hide a smile. “Oops?”, she said, giggling slightly, feeling bad. She licked her teeth, a habit she had been started a long time ago. Crossing her arms, she looked at Keith, eager for him to do something.

“Oops?”, Keith chuckled breathlessly. He sat up and grabbed Pidge’s face in both his hands, leaning in to kiss her lightly again. He nibbled at her lips, licking her bottom lip slightly, before pulling away. “Ehm, should I- should I return the favour?”, he was horribly nervous when asking that. This was something he definitely had never done before.

“You can if you’re comfortable with that…”, she smiled, blushing as she gazed at him. She loved his taste, the taste of him and his lips… She wanted it all for herself but she was trying to pace herself. It was just so invigorating being here with Keith, doing something she’d never thought she’d do with him. It was like… fate pushed her to see him tonight.

“I would like to try”, he breathed nervously and looked into her eyes. She was so beautiful right now. He pushed lightly at her shoulders to make her lie back. His heart pounded incredibly fast. Keith shuffled back and moved trembling fingers to the hem of her panties, slowly pulling them to the side. He pushed Pidge’s legs apart and leaned down. Keith took a deep breath to calm himself before sticking his tongue out. He wanted to make this good for her, no, not good but incredible. Slowly he trailed his tongue over her folds, applying more pressure to slip between them. The taste wasn’t as unpleasant as he had feared, it was quite addicting. He tried to build up a kind of a rhythm, lapping at her and dragging the tip of his tongue over her clit. He knew how this went theoretically but doing it was a whole lot different. 

Pidge hummed as he pulled her panties aside, taking in a sharp breath when his tongue made contact. It really felt like he knew what he was doing. She’d had so many partners before but with Keith it felt as if he was doing this for her and not himself. She smiled and wrapped her legs around his back as he worked. Her back arched when he licked her clit and she ran her hands into his hair, moaning, trying to keep herself quiet.

Keith was amazed at wrenching these sounds out of Pidge at his first try and it made him high. He wanted her to get louder, wanted to make her lose it and licked faster, dragging his tongue down firmer and took one of his hands to rub at Pidge’s clit insistently.

Pidge started to moan louder, squealing when Keith first started to get rougher. “Kei- Fuck, how are you so good your first time wi-with a girl…” She bit her lip, so much pleasure flaring up through her body, her fingertips buzzing. A lot of other guys didn’t even do this for her; they would just skip making her happy. But Keith cared. She looked down, watching him as he worked. It turned her on even more to see that he was really trying for her.

Keith’s heart thrummed at the praise and he moaned into her as he ground into the mattress to get some relief on his dick. Then he moved his lips directly over her clit and began to suck at it. At the same time Keith tried to circle it with his tongue. He ran on pure instinct and on the knowledge of what he liked to get from a blowjob.

Pidge shook with delight. “Keith… wait…”, she pushed lightly on his back, releasing him from her legs. “I want you to make love to me and make me feel even more like a woman.”

Keith’s eyes were half-lidded as he looked up at her and licked his lips. “Alright”, he said softly and crawled up to her. He placed his hands next to her face and leaned down to kiss her again, slowly, carefully. He loved kissing her like that, it was gentle and yet powerful and it made him buzz with something strong and urgent that he couldn’t place.

She smiled so much she couldn’t contain it when he kissed her again. She loved that feeling. She decided right then, hoping she remembered in the morning, that she would stop sleeping around with guys that didn’t matter. Keith mattered. She pulled him closer to her as she lied down. She ran her fingers through his long hair, obsessed with the softness.

Keith felt Pidge smile against his lips, which made kissing more difficult but he didn’t care because it was a beautiful thing, feeling someone you cared about smile. He sank down onto his elbows to be closer to Pidge and slowly rolled his hips down against her, feeling his cock slide through the wetness between her legs and it was a new and exciting and totally fascinating feeling.

She moaned, feeling him. “Oh, fuck… Keith…” She tilted her head into the pillow, an electric sensation running through her body. It felt so new. She exposed her neck, rolling her head back in pleasure.

Hearing Pidge moan his name repeatedly drove Keith crazy and made him hum in contentment at the same time. It felt right. He pulled back a bit to have a better look at her. “Can I… do I just…”, he had no idea what to do next. Was he supposed to prepare her more? Or was she ready to take him in just like that? He honestly didn’t know.

She sat up, moving to sit in his lap. “Just focus on me, Keith, don’t worry about anything else…”, she whispered as she slowly slid his length inside of her. She moaned loudly, almost yelling in pleasure. The electricity went crazy inside of her, driving her insane. She rocked her body back and forth, up and down on his cock. Her hips rolled forward and back in a rhythm as she rode him, hoping it was okay. She wanted to make him proud as the first girl he had ever had.

Keith was shocked as Pidge just sank down onto him. He couldn’t help but moan loudly at the feeling, her insides velvety and wet, so different from doing this to a boy. “F-fuck, Pidge… this is… so good.” He wanted to show her how much this meant to him and how amazing her movements felt. She looked gorgeous moving her soft body so fluidly on top of him, enjoying herself in the process. Keith grabbed Pidge’s hips to feel more of her and to ground himself at the same time.

Pidge reached down to rub her clit as she ground herself into him. “Keith… say my name… I wanna hear it… my name is Katie…”, she moaned out, wanting to hear what she was doing to him. She wanted to hear more of his sounds. Her body shook when he touched her waist and she felt more centred as her body danced on him. The sensation in her lower region was so intense and so hot. She felt like she was burning from the inside out, but of pleasure and feeling, not lust.

“Katie…”, Keith breathed, savouring the name on his tongue, liking how it sounded very much. He couldn’t keep his moans in as Pid- no, Katie continued to rock back and forth on him, always having been quite vocal in bed. When he saw her hand going down towards her crotch he took one of his own and reached down as well, tangling his fingers with hers as he tried to rub and pleasure her clit together with her.

“You’re gonna drive me fucking crazy, Keith…” She loved them working together on her. She leaned down to kiss him, desperate to keep complete contact with him. She was having so many feelings towards him that she couldn’t describe and she was 99.9% positive it wasn’t just the drinks. She felt something new. The hole left in her heart by her slutting around with guys… felt like it wasn’t going to be a hole for too much longer. She pulled back, gazing into his eyes and blushed.

Keith chased after Katie’s lips when she pulled back from the kiss again, absolutely gone for her lips on his. He saw a blush along her cheeks and it was amazing how she could be so adorable at the same time as being so beautiful and hot. Keith felt himself getting close to orgasm for the second time that night and wanted to take Katie with him. He didn’t want to finish without her, wanted to share this with her like everything else tonight. He quickened the pace of his hand, rubbing her clit more forcefully, hoping he wouldn’t hurt her. “K-Katie, haahhh, I’m getting close…”

“M-Me too…”, she bit her lip, turning it white as her eyebrows creased. “I’ve never… done… anything so… amazing feeling before…and it’s all you, Keith…”, she whispered, heavy breathy moans in between every other word. She put her hands on his chest, pushing him down on to the bed. She rode him like a cowgirl, going faster, as she shook on the edge of climax.

Katie saying this about him, about how great she felt because of him, how special this was had Keith almost cumming on the spot but he tried to hold it all together for just a little longer. But when she pushed him back, being at her total mercy with her riding him that hard and passionate, did it for him. “Oh-oohhh, K-Katie, nghhh, hah”, he moaned out as his orgasm went through him and his whole body shook with the intensity of it, shooting little electric shocks through him, making him spasm uncontrollably.

She shook with passion as she orgasmed, her eyes rolling back into her head. When they both finished, she collapsed onto Keith, curling into him as she shook every moment or so. “You’re lucky I’m on the pill”, she breathed.

“…Fuck!”, Keith panicked. “I’m so sorry, I should have gotten a condom from the start, oh god!”

“Sweetie!”, she laughed, holding his face. “It’s fine, everything is okay. I trust you with everything.” She sighed.

He fell back into the sheets, relaxing again at her words, and bathed in the post-orgasmic bliss. He rolled Katie’s light body around with him, so they were lying on their sides, facing each other. His eyes felt heavy but he couldn’t stop looking at her. He took a strand of her hair and played with it, twirling it around his fingers, before tucking it behind her ear.

“You’re so handsome”, she said in the trance of exhaustion they were both in. She shuddered slightly when his finger glided against her ear. “Will you regret this tomorrow, Keith? Will you regret me?”

Keith blushed a bit at the compliment and looked down, shy. At her question he looked up again. “This was way too special for me to regret it… way too important”, he whispered to her like it was a secret between the both of them.

Pidge delicately traced a finger down his cheek. “You’re so special… I fee…”, she sighed, placing a hand on his chest. “I- um… I’m gonna go clean up…” She sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and putting a hand on her forehead.

“Oh, um, of course”, Keith said as Katie ended their little post-coital moment. He was still a bit embarrassed at having come inside her. But it had felt so hot… Keith bit his lip as Katie stood up and let his eyes roam over her legs, feeling hot all over as he saw his sperm trailing down one of her legs.

She awkwardly stood up, grabbing her clothes and rushed out of the room, covering herself. She went into the hall, back against the wall and slid to the floor. She put her face in her hands. ‘This was a mistake. He’s gay! Everyone knows that. It felt so right but… I don’t want to make Keith question his whole life. I used him in his drunken state. I have to go before he notices…’, she thought to herself. She was feeling so many new things for him but he couldn’t wreck him. She was going down soon and she wasn’t going to take Keith with her. She quietly ran into the bathroom, shutting the door and looking at herself in the mirror. She saw all the marks on her… She smiled sadly as she put her clothes on. She realised she was taking a while and had to hurry. 

Keith wondered what took Katie so long. He frowned. What if it was her who regretted this now? What if he had read this all wrong and she hadn’t enjoyed this as much as he had thought? Had he hurt her? Was she disgusted by him? A hundred reasons presented themselves to Keith and he was torn from the blissed out state he had been in just moments before. This was horrible. He had ruined it. He quickly put on his pair of jogging pants and went into the hall, nervous as hell. “Katie? Everything alright?”

She panicked at the sound of his voice. She cared for him too much, she didn’t want to corrupt him. “Keith… I’m fine, I’ll be out soon, I just, uh, stubbed my toe and I’m putting a band aid on it.” She sighed. She knew lying would hurt him more, so she decided to leave a note. She fished around for some eyeliner, knowing Violet probably left some here after a slumber party. She wrote on the mirror: “Keith…I know we both know the bullshit line, it’s not you, it’s me. Well it really is me. I’m so full of corruption and that is the last thing you need right now. I’m going home… I’m sorry. Please forgive me… With Love, Your Katie…” She finished writing as tears rolled down her face. She sniffled lightly but she covered her mouth so Keith wouldn’t hear. She unlocked the bathroom window and stuck her tiny body outside, bolting to her car.

Keith could tell something was wrong by Katie’s voice. He knew he had to have a horribly hurt look on his face as he waited for her to come out of the bathroom. But she didn’t. After a few minutes he called her name again but didn’t get a response. Knocking on the door didn’t bring anything either. Tears filled Keith’s eyes slowly as he realised what that meant. His fingers trembled as he opened the door that hadn’t been locked like he had thought. At the sight of the open window the first tear trailed down his face. When he turned to look into the mirror a few more followed. There was his face, looking so broken, behind a fucking ridiculous excuse. He stared at the message for a few minutes. “FUUUUCK!”, he punched the mirror, right into ‘With Love’, satisfied when the letters disappeared behind his blood. He felt lost and empty. Like he had at the beginning of the night. Only that it had nothing to do with his father at all.


End file.
